Meet The Duelist Six Plus Bakura
by Billiam and Jefferson
Summary: When Yugi comes into the shop with an acoustic guitar, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Téa and Serenity join as the Duelist Six Plus Bakura, under the production of the Dark Lord Noah the Silly Music Producer. But can they withstand the rival Seto Kaiba Band!


Meet The Duelist Six Plus Bakura  
By Will and Jeff (trunks12_558@msn.com)  
Chapter One-The Best of the Duelist Six Plus Bakura  
  
There were many interesting stories going on in whatever town Yugi Moto lived in. This is not one of them.  
  
Tristan Taylor, the local guy who had no dueling skill, was leading against the display case of Solomon Trusdale Moto's Card Store. Beside him were his usual friends Joey Wheeler, Téa Gardner and Bakura Ryou. And with them was his unusual friend of Duke Devlin, and Joey's sister who Tristan and Duke both had a crush on, Serenity Wheeler.  
  
"So then I said 'Eat tiles, dirt bag!'" Tristan began to laugh with the other five. "Ah...that...that didn't really happen"  
  
"I'm back guys!" Yugi Moto, the resident very short kid came into his Grandpa's card shop.  
  
"You were gone?" Asked Joey, who was leaning in front of a counter with a magazine, Tristan, Duke and Bakura next to him.  
  
"Yeah, I left two hours ago. And said 'Hey guys I'm going out!' Don't you remember?" Yugi asked.  
  
Joey put a hand to his chin. "Hm..."  
  
TWO HOURS EARLIER...  
  
"Hey guys! I'm going out!" Yugi called as he left.  
  
"This is good porno" Joey said as the other guys stared with him.  
  
"It sure is" Agreed Duke.  
  
TWO HOURS AFTER THAT, WHICH IS NOW  
  
"No, not really"  
  
Yugi sighed, but shrugged it off. "Well I got a guitar!" He showed them an acoustic guitar case, then opened it, showing them the actual guitar.  
  
"I didn't know you play" Téa said.  
  
"You don't know a lot of things..." Whispered Tristan.  
  
"Like who your REAL father is!" Joey said out loud.  
  
"What?" Téa asked.  
  
Tristan and Bakura hit Joey. Tristan covered Joey's mouth and chuckled embarrassedly. "Nothing, nothing at all!"  
  
Yugi began stroking his acoustic guitar lightly, and then sang in a terrible voice. "In the town, where I was boooooorn..."  
  
"Lame" Muttered Duke.  
  
"And uncrunk" Added Bakura. Everyone stared. "What?"  
  
"I'm sick of this" Joey pulled out an electric guitar. "Time to really jam!" He ran over to Yugi and knocked him out of the way with a butt-smash, then began playing a solo.  
  
"Needs some vocals to accompany" Added Tristan. He got up and began singing lyrics, which are currently unavailable, make up your own damn lyrics.  
  
"Wow Tristan, your voice is impressive" Serenity said.  
  
"Really?" Tristan chuckled, starting to turn red.  
  
"Oh please" Duke pulled out a bass. "A bass player is far more impressive than a singer, watch" Duke began playing a riff on his base.  
  
"Where is everyone getting these instruments from?" Bakura whispered to Téa, who shrugged.  
  
"Guuuuys! You're not listening!" Yugi whined. He began playing his acoustic guitar again, not singing, but playing, and without his horrible voice, was actually good.  
  
"Stop it already, I can't take this!" Téa yelled. She picked up two conveniently placed drumsticks and began banging them on the table, trying to get them to stop their loud racket.  
  
"Yugi, you are quite possibly the worst singer in the world." Bakura said in an all-too-familiar British accent.  
  
"Well, he stopped, and he's a good guitar player" Serenity said. "They sound good...they're just missing something..."  
  
Bakura's eyes lit up. "A British guy who eats chairs for the crowd's amusement?"  
  
Serenity stared at Bakura strangely for a second. "No...I was going to say...a violinist. The Dave Matthews Band has one, but not many rock bands do. Maybe we can start one...and we'll be the Serenity Wheeler Band!" Serenity reached for her backpack and took out a small case, pulling out from it a violin and bow. She began playing it softly.  
  
And with Téa finally slipping into a drumbeat, it was something to be seen. Tristan leading with his incredible vocals, Joey and Yugi accompanying on electric and acoustic guitar, Duke playing bass, Serenity on violin and Téa finishing up the combination on drums, they were...a bunch of teenage hicks playing instruments randomly in a Card Shop!  
  
"But they don't have something yet!" Bakura reached for a wooden chair and took a large bite out of the top. The other six stopped playing their instruments and stared as Bakura chewed up the furniture.  
  
Seto Kaiba then kicked open the door. "I have money, sell me shiny cardboard, fools!" He said.  
  
"Grandpa's out right now. Otherwise he'd yell at us to stop playing our instruments and keep off our lawn" Yugi said.  
  
It was then that Duke had an idea. "You know, I think that corned beef in rolled-up pancakes could make a nifty breakfast!" And then he got a not-useless idea. "Hey, that guy with the money can be our publicist!"  
  
"Or...CAN HE?!" Asked another annoying voice. The outside suddenly turned dark, a shadowed figure standing in the doorway as it started to rain and lightning hit.  
  
Kaiba was outraged. "Hey, if he's gonna be doing this, why am I in this two-bit FanFiction?!"  
  
"Because you whined for two hours that you wouldn't stand for not being in this Fic" Joey said.   
  
"That does it!" Kaiba stood up. "I'll make a band! A BETTER band! And we'll beat the pants off of you!" He took out his cell-phone. "Gansely! Get me Dubbel Aksel!"  
  
Joey, Tristan and Duke walked over to Kaiba, grabbed him by his coat and threw him. "Not on the face!" Kaiba yelled as he landed in the mud.  
  
"Ahem, over here" Called the first figure. They all looked over to a kid in white, who was wearing short-shorts for some reason. He had a badly constructed purple toupee which showed his actual teal hair, purple eyes and...a mustache? He grinned. "It is I, the Dark Lord Noah, the Silly Music Producer!"  
  
"He wouldn't have to beat us in a band contest to get my pants off" Téa said. Everyone stared. "Uh...the music producer guy was talking"  
  
"Anyway..." Noah said, halting the insanity. "I am going to make you six, and the chair-eating British guy, HUGE! All you need to do is join with me!"  
  
"Will you try and steal our bodies, and turn us to stone?" Serenity suspiciously asked.   
  
"Not while you're HUGE!" Noah said.  
  
"We're in!" Said Yugi. "And we will be...the Duelist Six...Plus Bakura!"  
  
"That's lame!" Joey said.   
  
"Yeah, let's put the Serenity Wheeler band!" Serenity suggested.  
  
"NO!" Yelled everyone else.  
  
Tristan did something for the first time--thought. And out loud for everyone to hear, too. "Well, I'm sure we'll think of SOMETHING in time...how much time do we have to think of our name, Noah?"  
  
"Your gig is on Wednesday" Noah informed them, flipping through a calendar.  
  
"Alrighty then, let's start work on a new name, and practice, and we'll be the greatest band of all-time!" Yugi said, throwing an arm into the air.  
  
"YEAH!" Agreed the others, doing the same.  
  
"Besides, if we don't, this FanFic will be really short" Yugi added.  
  
THAT WEDNESDAY...  
  
Outside of a stadium, a sign marked 'THE DUELIST SIX PLUS BAKURA LIVE!' hung to inform the outside world of what was inside of the stadium, a band that rocked out loud! And other sorts of rock-type remarks!  
  
Tristan, now wearing a leather jacket and blue shirt with blue jeans, was singing on stage. Next to him was Yugi, wearing his usual school outfit and playing along with his acoustic guitar. To Tristan's right was Joey, playing a rock solo on his electric guitar. He now had on a pair of tiny glasses and was wearing his green jacket with the T-shirt from Duelist City, along with cheesy-looking white pants. Duke Devlin was behind Tristan and to the left towards Yugi, stroking the strings of his bass. He had on a pair of sunglasses with purple lenses, and had a brown jacket to go with his brown pants. Serenity was next to Joey, and a few feet in front of him. She was playing her violin rather quickly to go with the beat of the songs. Téa, seated behind the others at her drum set, was dressed very slutty. So much so, that describing it would be beneath our dignity. And finally, Bakura stood at the keyboard, playing but not eating any chairs, though there was one to the right of him.  
  
"GET TO THE CHAIR EATING THE BRITISH GUY!" Rex Raptor yelled from the audience.   
  
"...No, it's the other way around." Weevil corrected him, stroking a giant millipede he had in one hand.   
  
"What?! That's crap!"  
  
"Don't let them distract you, Bakura" Serenity whispered as she continued her violin playing. "Just play your keyboard"  
  
And he did so. And the song was over quickly, the crowd erupting loudly into cheers.  
  
"Thank you, thank you" Tristan began speaking to the crowd. "We're the Duelist Six Plus Bakura. I'm Tristan Tailor, the lead singer. That's Yugi Moto on acoustic guitar, Joey Wheeler on the electric guitar, Serenity Wheeler on violin, Duke Devlin on bass, Téa Gardner on drums and Bakura Ryou on keyboard"  
  
"Is he gonna eat a chair?!" Yelled Mako.  
  
"Quiet, rejected Fish-man" Odion, who was sitting next to Mako, said.  
  
"STOP IT! MAKE IT STOP!" Mako yelled, beginning to sob.  
  
"No, he's not" Replied Tristan to Mako's question. "There will be a short intermission, so go do what you need to do and we'll be back"  
  
Yugi, Joey, Duke and Serenity put down their string instruments and walked off, Tristan and Téa heading off with him. Bakura remained on stage. Looking at the bored crowd, he spoke to himself. "My fans won't be disappointed!" He grabbed a chair and took a large bite out of it. The crowd cheered.  
  
Meanwhile, back stage, the Duelist Six, minus Bakura, were speaking to none other than their new agent, the Dark Lord Noah, the Silly Music Producer, who was laying down...in a pile of money.  
  
"I'm rich! Richer than before! Richer than my dad even! And he was friggin' rich! I'm glad I thought of this"  
  
"Hey, where's our cut?" Asked Tristan impatiently.  
  
"Over there" Noah pointed to a closet. They walked over to the closet, and Tristan reached for the door. A huge flood of money came out and buried them.  
  
Joey leapt up and dove into the money again. "MONEY! WHOO-HOO-HOO!"  
  
Yugi began inspecting the money, and noticed something...stupid. "Wait, this money has George W. Bush on it!"  
  
"Ew, it's stupid money!" Serenity said, throwing back the bill she had picked up.  
  
"Oh, money is money" Noah replied. "Besides, those bills are worth 200 bucks apiece"  
  
"Than how much is this one with Howard Dean worth?" Joey asked.  
  
"Uh, Joey, that's a photograph" Téa pointed out.  
  
"Oh...well, how much is it worth?" He asked again.  
  
"A dozen Chuck E. Cheese tokens." Noah answered.  
  
"It's time to go on again" Yugi pointed out. The others nodded, and all six ran out onto the stage to the cheering crowd.  
  
"Now...soon...my evil plan will unveil! EVIL! BWAHAHAYEHEEHAHAYAHABUHAHA!"  
  
"Hayaheehaya?" Mai asked from her chair behind the stage.  
  
"What're you doing here!?" Noah asked. "Obligatory FanFiction appearance. The authors didn't want me in, but decided if they wanted reviews I needed to show up"  
  
"Then shouldn't you be showing your boobs on stage if the authors wanted you for publicity?" Noah asked.  
  
"Psht. For 25 dollars? They're lucky they got me in this crappy FanFic at all." Mai responded.  
  
MEANWHILE, AT THE AUTHORS DESKS (which is really just the kitchen)...  
  
"Will, didn't we give her 100 bucks?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Uh...sure....a hundred" Replied Will, who was sitting with a brand new CD by The Beatles on his desk.  
  
"That CDs only cost 20 bucks. Where did the other 55 bucks go?!"  
  
"Uh...don't know" Replied Will, putting his feet on the desk, showing a pair of shiny new shoes.  
  
"Did you shine your shoes?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Let's go with that"  
  
BACK AT THE STADIUM...  
  
Yugi started an acoustic song as Tristan sang. "It's sittin' by the overcoat the second shelf the notes she wrote that I can't bring myself to throw out...and also 'Reach' she said 'For no one else but you, but you won't turn away, when someone else is gone" Joey, Duke, Serenity and Téa joined into the song now. "I'm sorry 'bout the attitude I need to give when I'm with you but no one else this stuff from me, and I'm so terrified of no one else but me, I'm here all the time, I won't go away"  
  
As Duke went into a bass solo while Tristan continued, Noah chuckled backstage. "They are so good...too good, even. Maybe I should get them to suck more, otherwise even I might be hypnotized by them...Mai! Go shoot one of them?"   
  
"Which one?" Mai asked.   
  
"I don't care, just don't shoot the British one! That guy is gold"  
  
As the band continued, Bakura took a bite of another chair. Mai walked over, aimed her gun and BANG!  
  
"Oh my God, they killed Espa Roba!" Gasped Joey as the band stopped.  
  
"Eh" The others shrugged.  
  
"One of the BAND, you idiot!" Noah shouted from his pile of money.  
  
"Not my problem" Mai walked off as the band went into another song. However...there were a few people outside the stadium who didn't enjoy the Duelist Six Plus Bakura. Or rather, rivals of them.   
"Enjoy your trip while it lasts..." Growled a voice outside the stadium. "Because your ride will be over soon!"  
  
The thunder clapped, as Seto Kaiba stood there. Next to him was his brother Mokuba, and Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor and Mako Tsunami were with him.  
  
"Uh, Mai shot our tambourine player" Mako pointed out.  
  
"Stop talking or you won't get paid" Kaiba snapped impatiently.  
  
"Fair enough"  
  
"The Duelist Six Plus Bakura will suffer the wrath of...THE SETO KAIBA BAND! Now join me in my evil laughter, peasants" Kaiba started laughing evilly. "Bwahahahahaha!" He laughed. Mokuba and the three professional losers joined in as well.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...EVENTUALLY! 


End file.
